raamaturottfandomcom_et-20200214-history
Kasutaja:Raamaturott/Raamaturoti register
Siin on loetletud Raamaturoti registri märksõnad, mida algses käsikirjas ei ole. '' a ab ''Ab urbe condita libri abe Abensbergi lahing ac aca Acacia collinsii ad ada Adalbero von Eppenstein, Michel Adanson ade Adelheid ado adoonismütsik ag aga Jacob Georg Agardh, Agaricus deserticola, Agaricus bernardii, Agathaeromys agn Agnès de France (1260-1325) ah aht ahtalehine villpea al Al-Mansur (Abbassiidid) ala alaanid, Alam-Reini-Vestfaali ringkond, Alan I Suur alb Albaania vürstiriik, Albon (Drôme), Albrecht I (Saksi), Albrecht III (Saksi-Wittenberg), Albrecht VII von Habsburg ald Aldfrith ale Aleran, Alexios I Komnenos alf Alfonso II (Aragón), Alfonso V (Aragon), Alfriston all Joel Asaph Allen, allobrogid alm Almanzor, almoraviidid alp Alphonse, Poitou krahv, alpiinne kliima, Alpilles alt Altfrid, Altötting am ama Amalfi, Amanita abrupta, Amanita aestivalis, Amanita atkinsoniana, Amanita australis, Amanita daucipes, Amanita exitialis, Amanita nothofagi, Amanita ocreata, Amanita onusta, Amanita ravenelii, Amanita rubrovolvata, Amanita thiersii, ammannia amb Ambystoma macrodactylum ame Ameerika alligaator, Ameerika siig, Elly Ameling amm ammoniaakmütsik amp Ampuriase krahvkond amy Amylostereum an anc Ancien Régime and Henry Charles Andrews, Louis Andriessen ang anglid, anglosaksid, angrivaarid ani Animas Forks ann Anne de Bretagne ant Antonios Suur, Antrodia serialiformis ap apa apanaaž ape Apelsinide sõda apt Apt (Vaucluse) ar arc Archaeomarasmius, Arcis-sur-Aube lahing are areekapalm, Paul Arène ari ariosoofia arm Armillaria hinnulea art Artois krahvkond as ase asekunginas, Aseroe rubra aso Ascocoryne sarcoides asp Aspern-Esslingi lahing, Aspleniaceae ast asteegid, asteegi mütoloogia, Astelrailased az azi Azincourt'i lahing at ath Athyriaceae au aub Aubagne, Théodore Aubanel aug August (Saksi), August Ludwig (Anhalt-Köthen) aus Austraalia kullapalavik, austraalia merisk, austraalia tuuletallaja, Austria pärilussõda, Austrolestes annulosus aut Autun auv Auvergne (provints) av avi Avignoni vangipõlv b ba bad Bad Abbach, Bad Buchau, Bad Griesbach (Rottal), Bad Hindelang, Bad Wimpfen, Bad Windsheim, Badenweiler bai Bailéni lahing, Henri Ernest Baillon, Spencer Fullerton Baird bak baklipuu bal Hans Baldung, Balingen, Balkani kampaania, Balloni lahing ban banaadi krookus, Bandol, Banksia aquilonia, Banksia attenuata, Banksia marginata, Banksia prionotes, Banksia speciosa, Banksiamyces bar Charles Jean Marie Barbaroux, Barbeyella minutissima, Barcelona Usatges, Barcelonnette, Willem Barentsz, Baribal, Antoine Barnave, Barre des Ecrins bat Battarrea phalloides bau Bautzeni lahing be bea Béatrice I (Burgundia), Beaucroissant, Eugène de Beauharnais, Beaulieu-sur-Mer, Beaune bec Beck bed Bede bee William Beebe bel Belén, Louis Bellaud, Belle Époque ben John Joseph Bennett ber Berà, Berenguer Ramon I, Barcelona krahv, Berezina, Aristide Bergès, Bergi hertsogkond, Miles Joseph Berkeley, Lucien Berland, Berlin (Nevada), Bernhard I (Anhalt-Bernburg), Bernhard I (Baden), Bernhard I (Baden), Bernhard von Ibbenbüren, Berthold IV (Zähring), Berthold V (Zähring) bes Jean-Baptiste Bessières bez Bezzecca lahing bi Gabriel Bibron bis Ann Bishop, bismarkiapalm bl bla Henri Marie Ducrotay de Blainville ble Blechnum discolor blo Piet Blom blu Carl Ludwig Blume blü Gebhard Leberecht von Blücher bo José Vicente Barbosa du Bocage boc Marie Firmin Bocourt bod Bodie (California), Bodie (Washington) boe Boemondo I (Antioka) boi Boiootia bol Boletellus ananas, Boletus abruptibulbus, Boletus amygdalinus, Boletus auripes, Boletus bicolor, Boletus curtisii, Boletus frostii, Boletus mirabilis, Boletus pulcherrimus, Boletus rubroflammeus, Boletus subluridellus, Boletus torosus, Boletus zelleri, boliivia mägimeepalm bon Jérôme Bonaparte, Joseph Bonaparte, Pierre Bonnard, Aimé Bonpland boo Booker T. & the M.G.'s bop Bopfingen bor Bordighera, Borgo Tossignano, Bornhövedi lahing (1813), Borobudur, Borrell II (Barcelona krahv) bos Louis Augustin Guillaume Bosc, Boso (Provence), Boston (bänd) bot Bothia bou Bourbonnais, Bourgoin-Jallieu br bra Brabanti hertsogkond, Guy Bradley, brasiilia feihoapuu bre Ludovico Brea, Brec de Chambeyron, Christian Ludwig Brehm, Bremgarten (Šveits), bretoonid bri Briançon, Brignoles, Brighton, Mathurin Jacques Brisson, Briti armee bro Bron, Joshua Brookes bru Bruno (Augsburg), Bruno Suur brä Bräunlingen bu buc Martin Bucer bul Jean Baptiste François Pierre Bulliard bur Burgdorf, Jean-Jacques Burlamaqui, Pieter Burmann Vanem, Alexander Burnes, Gilbert Burnet, Thomas Burnet, Frances Hodgson Burnett, Charles Burney, John Burroughs, Frederick William Burton, Robert Burton bus Ogier Ghiselin de Busbecq, Būṣīrī, George Busk, Frances Buss buz François Buzot but Benjamin Butler, Samuel Butler, Daniel Butterfield bü büs Anton Friedrich Büsching by byl Mather Byles byn John Byng byr John Byrom bys Johan Niclas Byström c ca cab Jean Cabanis cal Robert Calder, Antoine-François Callet, Charles Alexandre de Calonne cam Joachim Camerarius Vanem, Hamilton Camp, Robert Campin can Theodore Edward Cantor car Carlo (Calabria hertsog), Carlo I (napoli), Carlo II (napoli), Carlo III (napoli), Carlo Martello (Anjou), Carloman II, Lazare Carnot, Carolina di Borbone-Due Sicilie cas Casalfiumanese, Cassino, Castel del Rio, Casteldelfino, Castellet, Pierre de Castelnau cav Cavalaire-sur-Mer ce cez Cèze ch cha Challans, Jean-Baptiste Nompère de Champagny, Chamrousse, Philis de La Charce, Charroux, Chasseneuil, Château d'If, Château de Vizille, Château-d'Œx, Châteauneuf-les-Martigues, Châteauroux, Châtillon-sur-Seine cu cun Allan Cunningham cuv Frédéric Cuvier d da dau Dauphiné Alpid de der Derenburg di die Die (Drôme), Hans Karl von Diebitsch, Diessenhofen din Dinkelsbühl dis William Lucas Distant do doz Dozza dr dru Carl Georg Oscar Drude du duh Henri-Louis Duhamel du Monceau dum Auguste Duméril e em ema Emanuel (Anhalt-Köthen), Emanuel Lebrecht (Anhalt-Köthen) emb Embrun (Hautes-Alpes) en eng Adolf Engler es esm Ermesenda de Carcasona esp Eugen Johann Christoph Esper et eti Étienne I (Burgundia) eu eud Eudes I (Burgundia hertsog), Eudes II (Burgundia hertsog), Eudes III (Burgundia hertsog), Eudes IV (Burgundia hertsog) ey eyg Eygalières, Eyrieux (jõgi) f fa fab Johan Christian Fabricius fal Falkenstein (Saksi-Anhalt) fe fer Ferdinand Friedrich (Anhalt-Köthen) fi fin Frank Finn, Otto Finsch fo foc Foça fon Fontanelice fou Fourmies fr fri Friedberg (Hessen), Elias Magnus Fries, Theodor Magnus Fries g ga gae Joseph Gaertner gar Gardon ge Georg I (Pommeri) ger Carl Eduard Adolph Gerstaecker gi gie Giengen gil Claude Casimir Gillet gis Paul Dietrich Giseke gm gme Johann Friedrich Gmelin go gor Gorges du Verdon, Gotzelo I (Lotringi Hertsog), Gottfried, Alam-Lotringi hertsog, Gottfried VI, Alam-Lotringi hertsog gou Augustus Addison Gould gu gui Guillaume I (Burgundia), Guillaume I (Provence), Guillaume II (Burgundia) gul Guifré el Pilós, Guifré II h ha hag Haguenau hal Stephen Hales, Albrecht von Haller han Emil Christian Hansen har Moses Harris haw Adrian Hardy Haworth he hed Johann Hedwig hei Heinrich (Anhalt-Köthen), Heinrich (Braunschweig-Dannenberg), Heinrich I (Baieri), Heinrich I (Brandenburg), Heinrich I (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel), Heinrich I (Lotring), Heinrich I (Münsterberg-Oels), Heinrich I (Triooli krahv), Heinrich II (Anhalt-Aschersleben), Heinrich II (Austria), Heinrich II (Baieri), Heinrich II (Brandenburg), Heinrich II (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel), Heinrich II von Laach, Heinrich III (Anhalt-Aschersleben, Heinrich III (Baieri), Heinrich IV (Anhalt-Bernburg), Heinrich Julius (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel), Heinrich V (Mecklenburg), Heinrich V (Pfalz), Heinrich VI (Pfalz), Heinrich von Kärnten, Heinrich X (Baieri), Lorenz Heister hel Georg Helt hen Friedrich Gustav Jakob Henle, Paul Christoph Hennings, Henri (Portugali krahv), Henri I (Burgundia hertsog), Henri I (Guise), Henri II de GuiseHenri II de Montmorency, Heinrich (Brabant), Heinrich I, Alam Lotringi hertsog her Johann Hermann het Hettstedt heu Theodor von Heuglin hi hil Johannes Hildebrandt his Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum hit Edward Hitchcock ho hof Georg Franz Hoffmann hon Gerhard August Honckeny hu hug Hugues I (Burgundia), Hugues II (Burgundia), Hugues III (Burgundia), Hugues IV (Burgundia), Hugues V (Burgundia hertsog) i is isn Isny im Allgäu j je jea Jeanne I (Burgundia, Jeanne I, Auvergne'i krahvinna, Jeanne II (Burgundia), Jeanne III (Burgundia) jer Thomas C. Jerdon jo joh Johann Friedrich I (Saksi), Johann Georg I (Anhalt-Dessau), Johann Georg II (Anhalt-Dessau) ju jua Juan-les-Pins jug Jugoslaavia partisanid k ka kam Kampen (Madalmaad) kar Karl (Provence), Karl Alexander (Württemberg), Karl Georg Lebrecht (Anhalt-Köthen), Karl Friedrich (Anhalt-Bernburg), Karl I (Anhalt-Zerbst), Karl I (Württemberg), Karl I Ludwig (Pfalz), Karl II (Austria), Karl II (Braunschweig), Karl II (Pfalz), Karl II August (Zweibrücken), Karl III Philipp (Pfalz), Karl Ludwig (Pfalz), Karl Noorem, Karl Theodor (Pfalz ja Baieri), Karl Wilhelm (Anhalt-Zerbst), Karlmann (Lääne-Frangi kuningas), Petter Adolf Karsten kay Kaysersberg ke kel Gottfried Keller, François Christophe de Kellermann, François Étienne de Kellermann ki kie Michael von Kienmayer kin Eusebio Kino kn knu Knut V (Taani), Knut VI ko koc Carl Ludwig Koch kol Johann Kollowrat kon Konrad I (Baieri hertsog), Konrad I (Brandenburg), Konrad I (Kärnten), konrad I (Meißen), Konrad I (švaabimaa), Konrad I (Württemberg), Konrad II (Kärnten), Konrad II (švaabimaa), Konrad II (Welf), Konrad II (Württemberg), Konrad III (Burgundia), Konrad III (Kärnteni hertsog), Konrad der Staufer, Konrad Punane, Konrad Vanem kr kro Julius Vincenz von Krombholz, Kronberg im Taunus ku kuh Heinrich Kuhl kun Carl Sigismund Kunth kü küg Wilhelm von Kügelgen l L'Alpe d'Huez la La Roque-d'Anthéron, La Valette-du-Var lab Jacques Labillardière laf Laffrey lau Josephus Nicolaus Laurenti le Le Cannet, John Eatton Le Conte lef François Joseph Lefebvre leo Leopold (Anhalt-Köthen), Leopold I (Anhalt-Dessau), Leopold II (Anhalt-Dessau), Leopold III (Anhalt-Dessau), Leopold IV (Anhalt-Dessau) les René Primevère Lesson leu Leutkirch im Allgäu li lin Johann Heinrich Friedrich Link, Livron-sur-Drôme lo lot Lothar (Lääne-Frangi kuningas) lou Louis de France (1682-1712), Louis de France (1751-1761), Louis II (Flandria) lu luc Lucera lud Ludwig August (Anhalt-Köthen), Ludwig I (Anhalt-Köthen) m ma mac Jacques MacDonald mah Mahaut, Artois krahvinna) mai Reinhold Maier man Nikolaos Mantzaros maq Maquis du Vercors mar Marguerite I (Burgundia), Marguerite III (Flandria), Marsala, Carl Friedrich Philipp von Martius me mey Franz Meyen mi miq Friedrich Anton Wilhelm Miquel Miró I, Barcelona krahv mit Samuel L. Mitchill mo mod Modica mol Juan Ignacio Molina moo Frederic Moore, John Moore (Briti sõjaväelane) mor Mordano, Moritz (Saksi), Charles Jacques Édouard Morren mou Jean Joseph Mounier mu mun Munster (Haut-Rhin) mus Anton Musa n ne new New Order o ob obe Obernai ot ott Otto (Austria hertsog), Otto (Burgundia), Otto (Taranto vürst), Otto I (Anhalt-Aschersleben), Otto I (Brandenburg), Otto I (Burgundia), Otto I (Kreeka), Otto I (Kärnten), Otto I (Meißen), Otto I (Merania), Otto I (Saksimaa), Otto I (Švaabimaa), Otto II (Anhalt-Aschersleben), Otto II (Baieri), Otto II (Meranien), Otto II (Švaabimaa), Otto III (Anhalt-Bernburg), Otto III (Brandenburg), Otto III (Kärnten), Otto III (Švaabimaa), Otto III (Weimar-Orlamünde), Otto IV (Anhalt-Bernburg), Otto IV (Brandeburg), Otto IV (Burgundia), Otto IV (Weimar-Orlamünde), Otto Nordheimist, Otto V (Brandeburg), Otto VI (Weimar-Orlamünde), Ottokar I (Otakar ?), Ottokar II (Steiermark), Ottokar III (Steiermark), Ottokar IV (Steiermark) ou oul Oulx ouv Ouvèze p pa par Filippo Parlatore pau Jean-Jacques Paulet pax Ferdinand Albin Pax pe ped Leslie Pedley per Karl Julius Perleb ph phi Philipp I (Hessen), Philippe I (Savoia), Rodolfo Amando Philippi pi pia Piave jõe lahing pl plu Leonard Plukenet po pon Józef Antoni Poniatowski, Erik Pontoppidan pu pug Puget-Théniers r ra rah Rahvusvahelise hüdroenergia ja turismi näitus ram Jules Pierre Rambur, Ramón Berenguer II (Barcelona krahv), Ramón Berenguer III (Barcelona krahv), Ramón Berenguer IV (Barcelona krahv), Ramon Borrell, Barcelona krahv re rei Johannes Theodor Reinhardt ret Rethel reu Albert Franz Theodor Reuss ri ric Richar, Alam-Lotringi hertsog ro rob Robert (Burgundia), Robert II (Artois krahv), Robert II (Burgundia hertsog), Robert III (Artois krahv) ros Rosheim rou Henri François Anne de Roussel, Roussillon (Isère) rox William Roxburgh s sa sai Saint-Blaise (Alpes-Maritimes), Augustin Saint-Hilaire, Jean Henri Jaume Saint-Hilaire, Saint-Paul-Trois-Châteaux san Sanary-sur-Mer, Sancho Garcés III de Pamplona sar Sarrebourg sc sch Heinrich Rudolf Schinz, Diederich Franz Leonhard von Schlechtendal, Johann Gottlob Theaenus Schneider, Johann David Schoepff, Jacob Christian Schäffer sci Scilla (Itaalia) se see Berthold Carl Seemann sel Prideaux John Selby, Sélestat, Selinunte sh sha George Shaw si sim Eugène Simon sk skj Anders Skjöldebrand sm smy Smyrna so sol Hans Solereder, William Johnson Sollas, Dionysios Solomos sor Sora (Lazio) sp spa Stapelburg spr Kurt Polycarp Joachim Sprengel st sta Carl Stål, Paul Carpenter Standley sto John Lort Stokes str Hugh Edwin Strickland su sun Sunyer I, Barcelona krahv sw swa William John Swainson z zh zha Zhao Yi zn zno Znojmo t ta tan Tankred (Sitsiilia), Tanneron ti tie Philippe Édouard Léon Van Tieghem to tor Torremaggiore, John Torrey tr tre Trent (jõgi) tro Trois-Rivières, Franz Hermann Troschel tou Joseph Pitton de Tournefort tu tul Charles Tulasne, Louis René Tulasne tur Turckheim u ud udo Udo (Neustria) ul ulr Ulrich (Württemberg), Ulrich I (Württemberg), Ulrich II (Württemberg), Ulrich III (Kärnten), Ulrich III (Württemberg), Ulrich IV (Württemberg), Ulrich V (Württemberg) un und Lucien Marcus Underwood ur urb Ignatz Urban uš uša Fjodor Ušakov ut utg Útgarða-Loki v va vah Martin Vahl vai Léon Vaillant, Sébastien Vaillant val Valdemar Taanist (piiskop), Achille Valenciennes van Mordechai Vanunu vau Louis-Philippe de Vaudreuil ve vei Simone Veil ven Vénissieux, Venzone, Étienne Pierre Ventenat ver Verden (Aller), Verdon (jõgi), Vergilius Salzburg, Jules Verreaux vi vie Louis Jean Pierre Vieillot vil Claude Louis Hector de Villars vin Vinon-sur-Verdon vit Orderic Vitalis, Vittorio Veneto lahing vl vla Vladislav (Määrimaa) vo voi Voiron vor Voreppe w wa wag Johann Georg Wagler wal Johann Julius Walbaum, Waldemar I (Anhalt-Zerbst), Waldemar II (Anhalt-Zerbst), Waldemar III (Anhalt-Zerbst), Frank Wall, Albrecht von Wallenstein, Nathaniel Wallich, Thomas Walter wan Wang Bo, Wang Dao, Wang Jishan, Wangen im Allgäu war Ludwig Yorck von Wartenburg we wei Wei Yuanzhong wel Welf III wen Hermann Wendland, Johann Christoph Wendland wer Werner II (Spoleto) wi wid Widukind von Corvey wie Arend Friedrich August Wiegmann wil Julius Wilbrand, Wilhelm I (Sitsiilia), Wilhelm II (Sitsiilia), Wilhelm III (Sitsiilia), Carl Ludwig Willdenow wir Axel Wirén wo wol James Wolfe wr wre Karl Philipp von Wrede wu Wu Sansi wul Franz Xaver von Wulfen wy wyc William Wycherley ö ös öst Karl von Österreich-Teschen x xu Xu Chu, Xu Hun, Xu Shouhui xue Xue Ji y ya yan Yang Guozhong, Yann III (Bretagne), Yann IV (Bretagne), Yann V (Bretagne), Yann Vi (Bretagne) ye yez Yezekael yo yol Yolande de Dreux (šotimaa kuninganna) yu yua Yuan Shuji